


Baked with Love 2: the Squeakuel

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Sequel to Baked with Love- this time with ole bottom bitch Mikey





	Baked with Love 2: the Squeakuel

Michael hadn’t realized what he had done when he’d found half a pack of chocolate cookies tucked away in their cupboards. He hadn’t recognised them. All he had recognised was the fact that they were chocolate, and he was craving sugar. He didn’t realize even as he sat crying in the kitchen, munching on cookie after cookie helplessly. “Jeremy?” he called.

Jeremy came padding into the kitchen from the bedroom, yawning. His hair was a mess and his shirt was disheveled. “Micah?”

Michael wiped his eyes, beaming when he saw him. “Jeremy!”

Jeremy jolted when he saw Michael on the floor. “Mikey? What’s wrong? Why are you down there?”

“I g-got hungry.” He held his arms open in a silent request for a hug.

Jeremy kneeled down to hug him, albeit confused. “Are you crying?”

“Because I missed you!” Michael squeezed him tightly.

“You could have just woken me up, babe, I was just takin’ a nap.” Jeremy squeezed him back. 

Michael just sniffled, munching on another cookie. “I love you.”

Jeremy looked down. “Where’d you get those cookies?”

“C-Cabinet?”

Jeremy blinked. “Wait, Mike, those aren’t those weird cookies, are they?”

“Huh?”

“Those weird cookies that make you act weird every time you eat one. How many have you had?”

“Uh, ten? I love you a lot.”

“Ten?!” Jeremy shrieked. “Michael! You need to stop eating those!”

Michael tried to pull Jeremy into a kiss.

Jeremy frowned. “Mikey, do you feel okay?”

Michael whimpered, holding a cookie up to Jeremy’s lips.

Jeremy reflexively opened his mouth. 

Michael fed it to him, kissing at his neck in the meantime.

Jeremy sighed. He figured the sooner they got rid of the cookies the better. He ate it, leaning into Michael’s kisses comfortably. 

Michael pressed himself close to Jeremy. “Jerm?”

“Yeah?” Jeremy asked. 

“I love you lots.”

“That’s cute, but I love you more.”

Michael smiled, feeding him another cookie. “You’re the light of my life!”

Jeremy couldn’t remember why he hadn’t wanted Michael to eat the cookies. They were delicious. He ate the second one happily. “You’re the light of mine! How crazy!”

Michael giggled, taking Jeremy face in his hands. “Perfect boy. Perfect.”

“You’re perfect too!” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s face as well. “This is such a coincidence!”

Michael kissed him sweetly. “Amazing!”

“You, like, complete me!”

Michael beamed, crawling into Jeremy’s lap. He kissed his chin. “Never leave.”

Jeremy pulled him up close to him. “Of course not!”

Michael pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Jeremy separated them after a while, smiling crookedly. “What’s that about?”

Michael hummed, kissing down Jeremy’s neck. “Want you inside me.”

“Hah..What?” 

“Please fuck me?” Michael grinded down on him.

“Huh? But I’m hungry!”

Michael fed him another cookie, even as he reached down to tug at Jeremy’s pants.

Jeremy ate it and immediately opened his mouth for another, kicking his pants off in the meantime. 

Michael fed him another, settling back in between Jeremy’s legs so he could palm his through his boxers. “Sir, please?”

Jeremy hummed, quickly becoming into the idea. “Sir?” He giggled. “I like that. Ask again.”

Michael whimpered softly, feeding him another cookie. “Sir, please fuck me? I want to feel you in me. I love you so much, sir, please, I need you.”

Jeremy’s eyes darkened and he pushed the cookie sleeve away. “Do you deserve me to fuck you? Have you been good?”

Michael whimpered again, louder. “Yes sir!” He nodded quickly.

“You have? Eating cookies without asking me? Doesn’t sound like you were being good to me.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Seems like someone’s been a naughty slut,” Jeremy said lowly. 

Michael gasped out a small moan. 

Jeremy hooked a finger under Michael’s chin. “What happens to naughty sluts?”

“P-Punished.”

“That’s right,” Jeremy agreed. “They get punished. Do you need to be punished?”

Michael whimpered, nodding. “Y-Yes sir.”

“That’s right,” Jeremy said again. “Hm, how should I punish such a naughty whore?”

Michael mewled softly, pawing at Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy hummed. “Getting ahead of yourself. Don’t you want to go to the bedroom?”

Michael whined. “Too far. Need you now.”

“Bad boys don’t get what they want.”

Michael whined softly. “Please punish me, sir.”

“I will,” Jeremy assured. “In the bedroom.”

Michael pouted, but nodded.

“Stand up, you’re not a dog.”

Michael gulped, getting to his feet.

Jeremy stood as well, standing behind him. He gave him a push. “Go on. You know where it is.”

Michael obediently shuffled to the bedroom, sitting on the bed. 

Jeremy tsked. “Did I say sit down?”

Michael squeaked, standing back up. “S-Sorry sir!”

“Did I say stand up again?” Jeremy was teasing him at this point. 

Michael’s eyes widened as he teetered in place, unsure what to do.

“Sit down, whore,” Jeremy said, sighing. He went to rummage in the bedside drawer. 

Michael sat down quickly. He bit his lip as he watched Jeremy.

Jeremy placed some things on the table and turned around, urging Michael back on the bed so he was lying down. “Pants.”

Michael kicked them off quickly before laying back down. He looked up at Jeremy for more instructions.

Jeremy figured it was going slower than he wanted. “Just strip all the way.”

Michael did. He laid back down again. 

“Good boy,” Jeremy said. “Too bad you were naughty earlier. We’ll have to fix that.” He reached down to take Michael in his hand, but didn’t move it. 

Michael gasped. “Please, sir.”

“Tell me why I should.”

Michael let out a noise. “S-Sir, please! I’ve been naughty, please! I n-need it! I need it so bad, sir!”

“Need what?”

“I need you to fuck me! Fuck my brains out, please, I _need_ you!”

Jeremy ran his thumb over Michael’s tip. “We’ll see. Depends on how good you are tonight.”

Michael gasped, eyes falling closed as he whimpered.

Jeremy barely moved his thumb. “If you’re good during your punishment, I’ll fuck you.”

Michael was already breathing hard. He nodded desperately. 

Jeremy pressed his thumb down harder before letting go of Michael completely. He picked up one of the items from the bedside table, a ring, and slipped it down Michael’s length. 

Michael bit his lip as he watched, panting softly.

Jeremy grabbed something else, a short and stubby vibrator. It was more of a plug, really, but he knew Michael didn’t like it as much as their longer ones because it couldn’t reach anything of importance. He showed it to him. 

Michael whimpered slightly, spreading his legs.

Jeremy coated the toy in lube. It wasn’t wide enough to need extra preparation, so he lined it up with Michael and shoved it in. 

Michael cried out, back arching off the bed slightly. 

Jeremy pushed Michael’s chest down against the bed and switched the toy on. 

Michael moaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut. 

Jeremy pressed the toy in against Michael, knowing it would come short of his prostate no matter what. “You need to ask permission before you do things.”

Michael whimpered, nodding desperately as his hands fisted in the sheets. “Y-Yes sir!”

Jeremy’s hand trailed the sensitive areas of Michael’s chest. “You don’t want to be a bad whore, do you?”

Michael gasped, body automatically leaning into his touch. “No s-sir!”

“That’s right,” Jeremy cooed. He kept his fingers light and ghosting. “You want me to fuck you, you don’t want to wait.”

Michael whimpered louder. “Please sir!”

“I don’t know, have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes! Yes sir, please, I have!”

“I suppose.” Jeremy leaned down to bite at Michael’s neck as he pulled the toy out with a twisting motion. 

“Ah!” Michael moaned, tilting his head to give Jeremy better access. He spread his legs open wider.

Jeremy kept kissing and nipping at Michael’s neck as he managed to coat his fingers in a bit of lube. Without warning, he pressed them into Michael to stretch him the rest of the way. 

Michael whined, hips pressing down onto his fingers as he panted.

Jeremy kissed down Michael’s neck to his collarbone, leaving deep marks. 

“Please,” Michael breathed. “I need you.”

Jeremy pulled away from him completely, and turned to prepare himself. “You were patient I suppose. Do you want a condom?”

Michael shook his head. “No sir,” He murmured.

“That’s what I thought. Such a needy slut.” Jeremy lined himself up. 

Michael just moaned, pressing his head back into the sheets.

Jeremy pushed in slowly. His hands trailed up and down Michael’s sides. 

Michael let put a long groan, mouth hung open in pleasure. “Thank you,” He breathed.

Jeremy cooed, bottoming out. “You’re welcome.”

Michael mewled, wrapping his legs around Jeremy’s thighs in an attempt to pull him closer.

Jeremy blinked, but let Michael pull him nearer. He started a rhythm that was speeding up quickly. 

Michael seemed to moan with every breath, his hands coming up to scratch at Jeremy’s back. 

Jeremy leaned forward so Michael had a better range of his skin to reach. He used the opportunity to kiss at Michael’s chest as he thrusted. 

Michael’s moans were quickly growing more desperate. “Ah! J- Fuck-” He could quite get any words out as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks.

Jeremy angled to hit Michael’s prostate, one hand moving down to tease Michael’s tip. “You’re this close already?”

Michael nodded desperately, arching into Jeremy’s touch with a loud cry. He was leaking heavily into Jeremy’s hand. “P-Plea- sir-” He writhed beneath him.

Jeremy smiled down at him. “What a perfect little slut. Cum for me, be a good boy.”

Michael practically screamed in ecstasy as he came, body tense and nails digging into Jeremy’s skin.

Jeremy’s hips stuttered as he tried to hold himself back. “Y-You want me to pull out?”

Michael shook his head almost violently, locking his legs around Jeremy’s thighs to prevent him from pulling away.

Jeremy blinked at Michael’s enthusiasm, but started pumping into him again, eventually going over his own edge with a low moan. 

Michael mewled as he felt Jeremy release inside of him, wiggling closer to take him as deep as possible. He panted softly, looking up at Jeremy with hazy eyes.

Jeremy panted loudly, staring down at Michael in surprise. “D-Damn, Mikey, how many of those cookies did you eat, ‘cuz I think it was more than ten.”

Michael just purred contentedly.

“Babe, are you alright?” Jeremy asked softly. 

Michael smiled, nodding. He rolled his hips slowly. “More?”

Jeremy groaned. “More?”

Michael nodded, starting a slow rhythm as he backed up into him as best he could. “Please, more.”

Jeremy wasn’t used to second rounds when he topped. “Uh– You wanna ride me?”

Michael nodded, whimpering. 

“Okay, um, hold tight.” Jeremy put his arms underneath Michael so he could flip them. 

Michael did as instructed, settling down happily on top of Jeremy once they were in position. He pawed lightly at his chest, wasting no time in starting a rhythm of raising up and dropping all the way back down again. He purred happily.

Jeremy’s hands were on Michael’s hips. “Jeez,” he muttered. “So needy, Micah.”

Michael moaned softly, bouncing faster.

“Y-You like that?” Jeremy said around a moan. “You like taking me like this?”

Michael nodded, moaning louder. “Yes!”

“You’re so pretty like this, Mikey, so perfect. I wish I could see you come undone like this every night.”

Michael whimpered, grinding down with each fall of his hips.

“Look at you, so eager, so beautiful.” Jeremy ran his hands up Michael’s waist. 

Michael whimpered again, moving more forcefully. “Yours.”

“That’s right,” Jeremy whispered, voice moany. “You’re mine.”

Michael angled slightly, crying out as his prostate was hit. His hips moved moved desperately.

Jeremy closed his eyes tightly, his hips bucking up into Michael as he moaned loudly. 

Michael whined, already leaking again. “Cl-Close.”

Jeremy gulped. “Go on, baby.”

Michael cried out, hips continuing to move erratically as he came onto Jeremy’s chest.

“G-God, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered, tensing up himself.

Michael whimpered. “Cum in me, please.”

Jeremy wanted to. “A-Are you sure? Again?”

Michael nodded desperately. “Please!”

Jeremy only needed another moment before he fulfilled Michael’s wishes with a moan. 

Michael hummed happily, seating himself down on top of Jeremy as his release filled him once again.

Jeremy panted. “A-Are you good now?”

Michael smiled hazily, nodding. 

“Goddamn cookies.”

Michael just giggled, falling forward to lay against Jeremy’s chest, humming contentedly. 

“You sure were eager,” Jeremy mused, petting Michael’s hair. 

Michael just made a soft noise, nuzzling Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy kept running his fingers gently through Michael’s hair. “You need a bath, Mikey. We both do.”

Michael pouted, but nodded.

Jeremy hummed. “We’ll get up in a minute. You can rest.” He kissed Michael’s forehead and closed his eyes. 

Michael smiled, doing the same.


End file.
